


Солнце моё

by Rheiginn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheiginn/pseuds/Rheiginn
Summary: Кенме где-то около десяти, когда мама говорит ему, что он родился, обласканный солнцем.





	Солнце моё

**Author's Note:**

> Развито из этого - https://twitter.com/rheiginn/status/1162364975895252992 - треда.
> 
> Песня, под которую танцуют Кенма и Хината на свадьбе - Florence And The Machine - Conductor

Ему где-то около десяти, когда мама говорит ему, что он родился, обласканный солнцем.

Так она называет его какую-то сверхъестественную везучесть, и Кенма в который раз утверждается в том, что его мама – современная и успешная ведьма, знающая все и обо всех на свете. Успешные и современные ведьмы пользуются всеми благами цивилизации, и по каким-то им одним известным ведьминским причинам не спят в такую рань.

Мама спрашивает, как он. Сама-то она прекрасно знает, как он. Ей просто нужно услышать это от него, поэтому Кенма быстро набирает ответ.

** _всё хорошо_ **

_Мы уже готовимся вас принять) Готовлю твой любимый пирог)_

Присылает фотографию муки, высыпанной в миску. И смайлик.

Кенма тоже улыбается.

Шесть утра, воскресенье, у них примерно четыре часа до поезда (Куроо пообещал подкинуть до вокзала, а еще нужно завезти домой Кагеяму и сказать ему, в какой очередности поливать цветы), поэтому Кенма поворачивается на правый бок и думает, что ему повезло. Он сорвал куш в Вегасе. Богатая прабабушка из Монако завещала ему готический замок где-нибудь в Шотландии. Steam оформил ему специальную подписку, по которой он сможет играть бесплатно в любые игры.

Шоё спит рядом, приоткрыв рот и подложив ладонь под голову. Шепчет во сне – Кенма непроизвольно улыбается, глядя, как он беззвучно ругается на что-то, хмурит брови и снова затихает. Кенма поправляет тонкий плед, натягивает свитер до ушей. С утра холодно.

(Когда Хината только переехал к нему в Токио, и они еще даже не встречались, Кенме часто снились сны. Из того разряда снов, после которых не хочется просыпаться и мир кажется одной большой сплошной издевкой по сравнению с иллюзией.

Потом он тоже часто боялся однажды вот так проснуться.)

Сейчас в доме так тихо, что слышно, как за окном щебечут птицы и иногда проезжают редкие машины – Кенма лежит молча, прислушивается к тихим звукам. Ничего удивительного, что никто еще не проснулся – у Танаки остались только они с Шоё, и им, понятное дело, дают поблажку. Акааши остался с Бокуто, плюс сам Бокуто, которого не добудишься до самого отъезда. Суга-сан, Дайчи-сан и Асахи-сан должны были уехать где-то в четыре, Яку и Алиса так рано не встанут, а Кагеяма вполне мог уйти в это время на пробежку.

Они с Шоё здесь одни – никому их не достать. Кенма строит вокруг них форт из тишины и тонкого шерстяного пледа, который Саеко-сан дала им на двоих, некоторым (Бокуто) вообще ничего не досталось, потому что пледы разлетелись быстрее, чем пирожки. Ноя-сан говорил, что утром будет холодно, но ему практически никто не поверил – вечер был самым теплым за весь сентябрь.

Кенма улыбается сам себе. Это даже интересно. Своеобразная игра на выживание. И сейчас, когда вокруг царит холод и голод, он обеспечил им с Шоё безопасность. Они переживут эпидемию. Пройдут через заколдованный лес. Монстры их не достанут – у Шоё есть Кенма, еще непонятно, кому тут должно быть страшно.

Мама говорит ему, что она знала о нем всё, еще до его рождения, и Кенма верит. Ни разу даже под сомнение не ставит, при всей своей довольно скептичной натуре. Особенно сейчас.

** _мам, я женат._ **

Он надеется, что она прочувствует всё, что он вкладывает в это сообщение. Может, она ему скажет. Что вообще происходит. Когда он проснется в холодном поту. Когда это закончится.

_Я в курсе) Поздравляю)_

** _мам. м а м а._ **

_Теперь ты можешь поцеловать Шоё-куна и убедиться, что всё, что я говорю - правда ;)_

Святая женщина, если говорить словами его отца. Возможно, он немного побаивается ее. Общая реакция.

Кенма даже не спрашивает, знала ли она еще тогда про Шоё – очевидно, знала, но специально не говорила. Она же умная, Кенма в нее пошел. Хитрила, чтобы ему интереснее было проходить этот квест под названием жизнь. Куро как-то заметил, что свою любовь к играм – компьютерным и с людьми – он перенял как раз от нее. Кенма же в ответ на это попросил маму, чтобы сегодня никакого пирога Куро не досталось – как говорится, за все хорошее.

В его жизни много хорошего. Оно всегда чувствовалось как-то абстрактно. Если уж углубляться, то попросту не чувствовалось совсем.

Кенма чувствует себя так, словно стоит в лучах уже заходящего солнца. Это совершенно иное, нежели жгучая жара, от которой ему плохо, страшно – нет, ничего подобного. Только сухое, мягкое тепло потрескивает на его коже, оглаживает лицо, и Кенма не может не улыбаться. Обласканный солнцем.

_Как Шоё-кун?_

** _спит_ **

_Покажи)_

(У них с Хинатой дома целая стена фотографий. Небольшие полароиды, с которыми Шоё так наловчился, что теперь проявляет дома сам.

Когда-то относительно давно Хината взял с Кенмы обещание фотографироваться в двух случаях из трех – на большее Кенма не мог согласиться. Потому что Хината хотел составить целую ленту их жизни – какая потом будет разница, получился ли ты на фото хорошо или плохо? Это все твоя жизнь. Себя из нее не выкинешь.

Сейчас, годы спустя, рассматривая эту стену, полную моментов его жизни, Шоё, Кагеямы, Куро, Бокуто, Ячи, Ямагучи, Льва, Яку - всех-всех-всех - все, что он может сказать – _спасибо, что я был частью этого._

Он хочет сказать _спасибо_ Шоё, что он знал это лучше него самого.)

Шоё всегда отлично получается на фотографиях. Обычно это он носится, где бы они ни были, стараясь запечатлеть каждый момент – только пленку тратит, по мнению Кенмы. Когда фотоаппарат попадает в руки уже к нему, он не может отвести объектив от Хинаты. На одну фотографию на их общей стене приходится десять, которые Кенма оставляет только себе. Он не считает себя фотографом. Он не любит фотографировать, не любит возиться с пленкой и тем более не любит тратиться на нее.

Но он любит составлять из проявленных фото целую киноленту, в которой есть только Шоё-Шоё-_Шоё_ – спит, учится, грызет ручку, удивленно поднимает взгляд на него, пока подносит ко рту ложку с овсяной кашей, которую он ненавидит, но тренер сказал ему есть ее, и он слушается. Кенма не может удержаться от смешка каждый раз, когда Шоё с похоронным выражением лица идет ее себе варить. Ему и сейчас кажется удивительным, что его память так цепляется за самые обыкновенные моменты, на которые обычно вообще внимания не обращаешь, но Кенма всегда ощущал в себе эту странную любовь к обожествлению будней. Ему никогда не был нужен весь мир, да и половины много, и даже от четверти он бы спокойно отказался. Его амбиции находятся всего на уровень выше базового «выжить», и он ни разу, ни единого не испытал за это угрызений совести.

Он любит свою жизнь. Кенма действительно любит просто вставать рано – чаще поздно – утром и готовить блинчики (и эту _проклятую_ овсянку), поливать их вареньем и ждать Шоё с пробежки. Любит вытаскивать его на выходных на книжную ярмарку или на фестиваль видеоигр, любит вместе с Шоё выбирать занавески в их спальню, любит, когда Шоё тащит его за руку на крышу, укутывает в плед, разливает вино на двоих и они долго-долго говорят ни о чем, пока город внизу шумит своими великими делами. Люди так боятся романтизировать быт, конечно, в какой-то момент Кенма даже приблизился к пониманию того, что все хотят что-то значить.

Кенма благодарит господа бога за то, что ему плевать на то, как сильно он изменит этот мир. У него свой темп и своя вселенная.

Хината Шоё – центр его Солнечной системы, который притягивает к себе все вокруг, удерживает силой своей гравитации. И если все остальное крутится от него на почтительном расстоянии, Кенма чувствует – хочет - чтобы его, как магнитом, поднесло к Шоё как можно ближе. Не то чтобы он желал чего-то плохого, он совершенно не против, чтобы Хината светил и другим – ему это никогда и в голову не приходило. Просто он так сильно нуждается в этом, что ему будет достаточно малого. В этом случае он каплю считает за целое море.

(Как-то раз, когда они с Куро разговаривали, он спросил его, как лучше показать другому человеку, что он тебе дорог. Потому что он _не умеет._ Потому что он не может говорить, не может понять, что делать. Как понять, что другой человек действительно чувствует, что он его любит, любит,_ любит_-

У Куро была эта его фирменная ухмылка на губах (ухмылка _«я-все-знаю-но-на-самом-деле-нифига-подобного-я-просто-хочу-чтобы-вы-так-думали»_), и он сказал ему, что он, например, всегда знал. Потому что Кенма, когда не задумывается, всегда обхватывает его руками и ногами, будто обнимается с большой игрушкой. Потому что Кенма – маленькая злобненькая коала.

Когда Кенма, сердито выскользнув из объятий, заметил, что ничего подобного, Куро посоветовал ему просто об этом не думать.

Он сказал, что это вредно для здоровья. _Много думать, Кенма. Не думай. Живи уже._)

Поэтому когда Шоё оказывается рядом – так близко, как он никогда не думал, что он вообще будет - Кенма поначалу просто пытается не утонуть. А если и утонет, то не будет жалеть. Ни единой секунды, честное слово.

_Вы самые красивые)_

** _спасибо, мам_ **

_Нацу мне помогает ;)_

Он еще раз поворачивает голову к Хинате. Когда они поднимались наверх, и Кенму уже утягивал сон, он слышал, как Хината оставался предложить Танаке помощь в уборке. Потому и отдал Кенме свое кольцо: не хотел его испачкать. А сам наверняка лег часа в два. Дурачок.

Хината снова надел его перед тем, как уснуть. Самый простой золотой ободок. Что там пачкать. Носи его с собой, думает Кенма, неважно, каким грязным оно в итоге будет. Только носи его с собой, пожалуйста. Никогда не снимай. Я сделаю так, чтобы тебе никогда не захотелось его снять. Я _постараюсь._

Уши немедленно начинают гореть.

Воспоминания об его нелепом предложении – Кенма надеется однажды этот эпизод просто вырезать из своей и чужой памяти - сменяются удивленным голосом Кагеямы, который спрашивает, чего он вообще хочет. Что ему нужно. Это простой вопрос, Кенма немедленно отвечает, что хочет, чтобы они были вместе. Всегда. Всю жизнь. В горе и в радости, дальше по списку. Тогда Кагеяма, чисто по-кагеямовски, в этой своей диковатой, но искренней манере спрашивает, какого, собственно, черта, они вообще делают. Кенма хлопает глазами, а потом его осеняет.

Дурачок номер два.

Так что они идут в первый магазин, покупают там самое первое приглянувшееся кольцо, и Кенма решает, что Куро был прав. Ему стоит перестать думать. Для разнообразия.

(Хината, когда они были еще даже не студентами, школьниками, часто рассказывал ему о Кагеяме. Об остальных тоже, но Кагеяма для Хинаты – как Куроо для Кенмы. Он не задумывается о его существовании, само собой разумеется, что он всегда будет рядом, даже если они теперь живут в разных городах, даже если они играют в разных командах, даже если Кенма иногда не уверен, они друг друга ненавидят или так выражают привязанность.

Но Кагеяма его не ненавидит. Он знает его с какой-то совершенно иной стороны, которую Кенма все пытается открыть, как бонусный уровень в игре, но постоянно проигрывает. Кагеяма безошибочно понимает его, когда Кенма выстраивает догадки и только предполагает.

Он разъясняет это Кенме, если ему трудно. Он тоже хочет, чтобы Хината был счастлив, даже если это неосознанное желание. Тем оно ценнее.

Так что Кенма рад, что они с Кагеямой – союзники.)

Кенма не может удержаться: подбирается ближе, так близко, что слышит, как от Хинаты пахнет хозяйственным мылом и терпким запахом духов, которые он подарил ему на день рождения. Этот запах такой родной: Кенма засыпает с ним практически каждый вечер, проваливается в бесконечную черную бездну, в которой его не мучают кошмары. Хината, не просыпаясь, перекидывает через него руку, прижимая ближе – Кенма мысленно смеется себе, что от этого захватывает дух так же сильно, как в первый раз.

То, что Шоё делает с ним – снимает защитный жилет, убирает все предохранители, оставляя миру – и себе – оголенный провод, сплошную мгновенную реакцию, немедленный взрыв. Кенма все ждет, когда же его перемкнет, а потом думает – если уж рванет, он позаботится о том, чтобы весь мир утащить следом за собой в темноту.

О чем он часто думает в последнее время – последний год примерно – так это о том, что он по натуре недобрый. Что он не будет колебаться, если встанет вопрос об уничтожении целого мира ради объективной цели. Что во главу угла он всегда ставит собственный интерес. Интерес – высшее благо, за которое Кенма готов отдать все, что у него имеется. В нем нет ничего кроме любопытства. Да, нет вредности и желания специально досадить, но и ничего хорошего, если копаться достаточно долго, тоже нет. Обычный такой человек, радость для препарирования.

Шоё - он как совершенный и одновременно несовершенный механизм. Инопланетянин, залетевший к ним на Землю, замаскировавшийся под человека: Кенма все знает о людях, Кенма знает людей, и, возможно, знает их чуть лучше, чем ему хотелось бы. И они наскучили ему до чертиков.

(Как-то Шоё заметил, что Кенма любит сворачиваться вокруг него кольцом и так засыпать. Он смеялся, когда рассказывал, что каждый раз, когда он двигался, Кенма начинал шипеть во сне и цепляться за его домашние штаны.

Кенма ему ни капельки не поверил.)

Когда он еще совсем молод и зелен, его пугает, как хорошо он знает Шоё. Он знает десятки разных его улыбок, знает, как он может хмуриться, обиженно надувать губы, каким голосом говорит, когда он весел и когда только старается казаться веселым – различить это чертовски сложно, если быть честным. Кенма знает, как пахнет его кожа после душа, как он сжимает его руки, если ему одиноко, знает, с какой силой эти руки держат его, когда Хината, с бесовской искоркой в глазах, улыбается Кенме и опускает его на диван. Он знает десятки, сотни оттенков его поцелуев – Шоё любит покрывать ими лицо Кенмы, любит целовать его невесомо в уголок губ, любит, держа пальцами его подбородок, просит смотреть на него. Кенма знает, как красиво может звучать его имя на устах Хинаты, он хранит эти воспоминания с яростью трехглавого адского пса, стоящего у входа в мир умерших. Ему кажется, что он немножечко умирает каждый раз, когда Шоё – взмокший, челка прилипла ко лбу – наклоняется к нему, чтобы поцеловать в нос и пристроиться сбоку. Кенма переосмысливает заново свою жизнь и все свои жизненные решения, пытаясь понять, какой именно выбор в этом квесте привел к тому, что он здесь. Что ему повезло.

Тогда Кенма теряется, не зная, куда деться от этого чувства к Шоё. Оно накрывает его с головой, накатывает волнами, от которых никуда не спрятаться – он сам себе перестает доверять в такие минуты. В такие минуты Кенма хочет сложить Шоё к себе в карман, накрыть его золотой клеткой, вплавить в свое сердце, в самое себя. Это пугает его: как он порывается покрыть поцелуями его лицо, как отчаянно прижимает к себе – Хината же улыбается так, будто знает всё на свете (по-о-олное враньё и блеф), Хината целует его, целует, пока Кенма просит его не уходить. Не Шоё – Шоё никуда не уйдет, пока Кенма не скажет ему. Кенма молится, чтобы его дурацкая, мерзкая натура не вылезла в самый неподходящий момент. Чтобы однажды он не попросил Хинату уйти.

Это чувство всепоглощающей любви пугало его, но еще больше он боялся, что однажды оно исчезнет и от него останется только пустое ничто. Бездушная кожаная оболочка. Новая игра. Новый уровень. Старый диск летит в урну. Перестает быть интересным. Кенма продолжает жить с горечью, которую даже не может никому описать – никто никогда не понимал, это его персональное проклятие.

Кенма продолжает жить с этой горечью: знает, что ее никак не вытравить, никак не уговорить себя – это невозможно, никто не может вытравить из самого себя разочарование. На то оно и разочарование. От него не скроешься: оно напомнит о себе, всплывет, когда ты почти убедишь себя, что ошибся. Оно всегда приходит – его личный серийный убийца, вырезавший один за другим его любимые квесты, игры, увлечения, людей, все, что когда-либо было ему дорого. Он брал в заложники Интерес, Страсть и Любовь и перерезал им глотки на глазах у Кенмы.

Он не мог это контролировать.

Это происходило против его воли.

Он вообще ничего не мог сделать.

Лучше ему умереть, чем это произойдет с Шоё. 

(Он никогда не обсуждал это с Куро, но тот всегда видел его насквозь. С ним далеко не всегда что-то нужно было именно обсуждать. Кенма не знает, за какие такие выдающиеся подвиги в прошлой жизни он его вообще заслужил.

Так что, когда он стал осмысливать сам факт того, что Куро рядом с ним всю его жизнь и Кенма ни разу не подумал о том, чтобы оставить его позади, ему стало чуточку легче.)

Боже, как он этого боялся. Он ничего в жизни так не боялся, как самого себя. И даже не мог заставить себя признаться в этом Хинате.

Всякий раз, когда он скрывает что-то от Шоё, он видит, что тот это понимает. Понимает и принимает – а как иначе Кенма бы научился так мастерски отличать его фальшивую улыбку от настоящей? В такие минуты у воображаемой красной полоски со здоровьем Хинаты отнимается один пункт.

_Причина урона – Кенма Козуме._

Кенма ненавидит себя за это.

Он хочет _любить_ Хинату. Бесконечные миллиарды миллионов сотен лет, пока Земля не остановится, пока они не останутся в этом мире совершенно одни – и даже после. Он искренне желает этого всем своим сердцем – приказывает своим другим чувствам исчезнуть, умереть, задохнуться, запрещает самому себе вставать на этом пути.

Кенма хочет звать его сотней, тысячей имен, на которые только будет способно его воображение, если бы только они передавали, как сильно он любит Хинату, как много он готов ему дать. Сердце моё. Хороший мой. Жизнь моя.

Солнце моё.

Он хочет рассказать ему однажды, что Шоё сделал для него. Кем он его сделал, потому что Кенма никогда в своей жизни не предполагал, что все сложится именно так – а он предполагал такие вещи, от которых даже у Акааши с Бокуто от удивления брови лезли на лоб. В каком-то смысле, возможно, именно это – настолько экстремальная и неожиданная концовка, что именно ее-то Кенма и не предусматривает. Он представляет их в разных мирах, в разных реальностях. В одной из них Кенма – белый маг, а Шоё – плутоватый демон, покачивающий в руках канабо, в другой Кенма управляет военной операцией, а Хината – шпион и мастер рукопашного боя, в третьей… в третьей Кенма не поступает в Некому, не встречается с Шоё в старшей школе, но Шоё, наверное, точно влетит в него где-нибудь в коридоре университета. _Определенно_ рядом с уборной.

(Вчера он набрался духа, чтобы, наконец, сказать это Шоё – словами, через рот. Всё-всё-всё, о чем он думал и чего так боялся. Вчера он видел, как слёзы текли по щекам Хинаты, пока он стирал каждую, умоляя его не плакать.

Шоё целовал его руки, молча, тихо-тихо.)

Кенме хочется думать, что кто-то из представителей сторонней, дружелюбно настроенной цивилизации (его мама, скорее всего) заранее соединил их с Шоё жизни. Связал крепко, чтобы не потерялись.

Телефон снова жужжит сообщением.

_Напиши, когда Тецу-кун за вами заедет)_

Вчера они с Хинатой – он лично – провел минимум полчаса, пытаясь уговорить Куро поехать к родителям с ними, но Куро, сославшись на работу, отказался. Кенма даже не стал разбираться, действительно ли это работа или… не работа. Что бы это ни было, он не хочет знать. Он почти – всегда только почти, на всякий случай – уверен, что Куро будет в порядке. Хината был уверен, что он будет.

Кенма не гордится своим умением разбираться в людях, он вообще не считает это умением – это оттачивалось годами, подпитываясь внутренним интересом к игре на чужих нервах, только и всего. Поэтому в старшей школе ему странно понимать, что Хината не чувствует (потому что он всегда чувствует – у него это почти сверхспособность, понимать людей), как высоко его на самом деле оценивают Кагеяма и Цукишима. Особенно Цукишима. Кенма считывает с Хинаты все признаки испуга, подобно компьютеру: он едва заметно (и то, только если присматриваться) сжимается, если Цукишима хочет что-то сказать, он всегда говорит громче обычного и прячет глаза, хотя Кенме со своей позиции превосходно видно, что ничего плохого в мыслях у Цукишимы нет. Ему хорошо видно, что Цукишиму это задевает, хотя он старается не показывать.

(Они с Хинатой оба знают, что есть вещи, о которых они не могут говорить между собой, но были моменты, когда он не мог перестать беспокоиться о Куро, и Хината был тогда с ним ради него.

Больше всего на свете Хината боится, что однажды для него все закончится по какой-нибудь глупости. Шоё говорит, что единственный, с кем он об этом разговаривал кроме Кенмы – Кагеяма. Он рассказывал, как ездил к нему посреди ночи, когда ему снились кошмары, когда он считал себя никем.

Во времена, когда Хинате было страшно, он начинал говорить о Цукишиме. Сама мысль о нем его успокаивала. Он много говорил, несмотря на негласное правило, которое заключалось в том, что то, что происходило в третьем спортзале, оставалось в третьем спортзале.

Он рассказывал, как они – бывшие первогодки Карасуно - часто собирались все вместе, как Хината действительно чувствовал, что способен завоевать весь мир. И когда Шоё говорит об этом мире, в котором только четверо решили несмотря ни на что быть с ним до конца, Кенма мысленно начинает готовиться к войне.

Кенма раз и навсегда запоминает, что Хината, даже прощая, не забывает. Он пробовал многое, чтобы Хината забыл.

Возможно, у него действительно начало получаться.)

Ради Хинаты он радуется, что сейчас все не так, но порой Кенме нравится думать о той игре, которую они ведут с Цукишимой годами. Кто из них защитит Хинату лучше. Кто из них ранит его больше. И кто успеет встать между первым.

Пока что Кенма ведет по всем показателям.

Хината сияет ярче любого из фонариков, что Танака развесил по всему двору. Он очень старался угодить им обоим – это было так трогательно, как он спрашивал, какие цвета их любимые, специально, чтобы выбрать именно такие лампочки. Кенму ведет от запаха мандаринов и запеченных яблок в карамели – этот запах вспоминается ему сейчас так живо, что он понимает, что запомнит его навсегда. Одна из случайных вещей, что просто врезаются в память.

Когда они впервые встретились с Хинатой, на нем были спортивные черные шорты, белая футболка с названием школы, и он просто подсел к нему и начал расспрашивать о волейболе. Кенма помнит это так же ясно, словно это было вчера. Наверняка где-то в это же время мама Кенмы довольно улыбалась и потирала руки.

Сейчас Хината стоит на крыльце, руки в карманах, на нем простая белая кофта и синие джинсы; отросшие за время отпуска волосы чуть завиваются, так что Шоё то и дело заправляет их за ухо. Когда он замечает, что Кенма на него смотрит, он тут же отвлекается от разговора с Нишиноей и Бокуто и машет ему так, будто впервые увидел. Ему двадцать пять лет. У него все еще появляются веснушки каждое лето, он упрямо отказывается подпускать Кенму, если ему нужно снять что-то с верхней полки, он крадет у него конфеты, которые сам же приносит на каждый день святого Валентина.

Он такой невероятно красивый, что Кенма так по-дурацки и застывает с бокалом в руке и думает, что, либо Шоё будет навеки его, либо…

Куро, подстраиваясь незаметно, прямо в ухо Кенме шепчет, что он _пялится_. Кенма отвечает, что ему можно. Это его муж. Он будет _пялиться,_ пока ему глаза не выколют. И он бы не советовал это делать.

(Когда они разрезали этот чертов свадебный торт, Шоё будто случайно прошелся лезвием слишком близко от руки Кенмы – Кенма видел это по его улыбке одним краешком губ. Шоё только ему так улыбается – у него еще появляется совершенно очаровательная ямочка на щеке.

Кенме немедленно захотелось укусить его. Во-первых, они в доме Танаки, у них свадьба и на них все смотрят.

Во-вторых, да во имя всего святого.

Они в доме Танаки.

Они в доме Танаки.

Они в доме Танаки.)

Хината утром говорит ему, что Кенма точно все глаза выплачет на их свадьбе. Конечно, они спорят – это вообще пальцем в небо, предположить, что он сможет так расчувствоваться. Кенма не может сдержать торжествующей хитрой улыбки, когда Хината оказывается неправ – ему не хочется плакать, ни капельки.

Он не замечает, как меняется его настроение. Как он начинает улыбаться не потому, что выигрывает. А потому что все эти люди – каждый из них – собрались здесь сегодня ради него и Шоё. И они желают им только самого лучшего. Говорят, что они будут счастливы. Говорят, что они их любят.

Это его друзья. Это друзья Шоё.

Это Шоё сделал его жизнь такой счастливой. _Это всё-всё-всё Шоё._

Кенма улыбается.

Куро затягивается сигаретой, перед тем как встать. Несмотря на то, что он подкалывал буквально каждого, кто решался произнести тост, несмотря на то, как широко он улыбается, глядя на них с Шоё, бокал в его руках ходит ходуном. Он открывает рот – и закрывает. Ставит бокал на стол, опирается руками – Кенма все замечает, видит, как Акааши тянется к нему рукой, ободрить, но Куро стискивает зубы, вскидывая голову.

\- Что это я… - бормочет он, улыбаясь. Кенма кожей чувствует, как Хината поворачивается к нему, спросить без слов, может, нужна помощь. Его мозг просчитывает варианты сбоя быстрее сверхскоростного компьютера, но ничто из этого не подходит. Кенма видит в его глазах панику – это уже сам по себе устрашающий факт, потому что Куро не паникует, _никогда_, это просто не в его натуре, - и сам начинает паниковать, потому что не может найти причину. На лице Куро – странное выражение, которое он просто не знает, как трактовать. Все, что он понимает – что он напуган. Так напуган, что не может подобрать слов. И что-то еще.

Поэтому они с Куро смотрят друг на друга, что страшно нервирует, потому что Кенма не может понять, о чем думает Куро сейчас. А он _всегда_ может понять, о чем он думает.

(В своей сознательной жизни Кенма плакал лишь однажды – в старшей школе, когда Куро, развалившийся на его кровати, подбрасывал вверх мяч, снова и снова. Принимал – подавал. Кенма помнит мерный тихий стук подушечек пальцев о мягкую кожу, а потом Куро вдруг остановился и сказал, совершенно серьезно сказал Кенме _ты - моя семья_. И продолжил подкидывать мяч, все так же неотрывно глядя в потолок.

Когда Куро заснул, Кенма выскользнул в ванную и выкрутил кран на полную мощность. Он не собирался плакать, но просто не знал, как еще избавиться от комка в горле, что вообще сделать, чтобы стало легче, чтобы эти эмоции, переполняющие его, исчезли. Обычно он спросил бы Куро, но Куро не обязан был вести его по этой жизни за руку. Все равно это делал, конечно, но Кенма правда хотел хотя бы через это пройти самостоятельно.

Он просто надеялся, что шума воды было достаточно, чтобы Куро ничего не узнал. Кенма и сейчас не уверен, знает ли.)

Он не собирался плакать, но Куро, стискивающий его в своих объятьях так крепко, что кости трещат, яростно шепчущий _«будь счастлив, будь счастлив, будь счастлив, будь»_; словно заклинающий его жить эту жизнь так, будто у него она и правда одна и никакого рестарта не будет – проклятый Куро случился с ним на его свадьбе, и Кенма сам не понял, как зарыдал – буквально в голос, с надрывом, потому что. Ну, вот потому что.

Потом, когда Яку, попытавшись их успокоить, только сделал все еще хуже, а там и Тора, и Фукунага – потом Кенма снова поднял глаза на Куро. Он смеялся, то и дело вытирая слезы со щек – они текли, не переставая, а Кенма впервые за всю жизнь посетовал, что никогда не носил с собой не то чтобы носового платка, даже салфеток. И то выражение, которое Кенма так и не смог разгадать, уже успело исчезнуть.

(Кенма готов принести в жертву все свои игры и приставку сверху, лишь бы Куро никогда не знал.)

Ему везет.

Он не собирался плакать. Он не собирался доводить до слез Хинату своими словами.

Кенма успокаивается только когда ведет Хинату в сильно замедленном _подобии_ вальса, и это громкое слово, потому что он, скорее, обнимает его и старается дышать ровно. Может, потому ему так и врезается в память этот сладкий запах мандаринов, яблок в карамели, а еще нагретого солнцем песка и немного – кондиционера для белья с ароматом лаванды, потому что кофта у Шоё новая. Хината расправляет ему рубашку (они с Куро чуть не поругались, потому что тот заявил, что не пустит Кенму на его свадьбу в зеленой фланелевой рубашке, так что он пришел _в красной_, чем до слез рассмешил всех бывших третьегодок), медленно качается из стороны в сторону. Кенма прижимается губами к его виску, чувствуя, как Хината сжимает его крепче. Музыка играет, пока они танцуют, а Кенма прикидывает, сколько нужно отдать мирозданию, чтобы песня не заканчивалась. Чтобы время остановилось и пошло вспять, как только трек дойдет до конца. Он готов поверить в то, что земля плоская, и кружить Хинату по самому краю, если это будет означать, что они будут одни и вместе – от начала и до конца.

Когда последние аккорды стихают, Шоё поворачивается к нему лицом. На его губах нет привычной ослепительной улыбки, вместо этого он как-то по странному серьезен: проводит пальцем по скуле спускаясь к губам Кенмы. Хмурится. Все в Кенме замирает: ну вот и всё. Конец.

\- Еще раз! – кричит кто-то. Кажется, это был Нишиноя. – Танака, включи песню еще раз!

И вот когда все вокруг них вновь приходит в движение, когда мимо проносятся Яку с Алисой, а за ними – Акааши и Кагеяма, а потом и Куро с Цукишимой, когда вновь поднимается гул за общим столом – тогда Хината тянется к нему губами, и Кенма целует его, прижимая к себе, чувствуя, как земля раскручивается в обратную сторону, как она становится плоской, как вокруг них, притягиваемые какими-то высшими небесными силами, вертятся другие планеты, плюя на общепринятые законы физики, математики...

Он помнит, как целует Шоё, а он улыбается и шепчет:_ ещё_. Так что Кенма целует его снова и снова, и снова, и снова, _и снова_ – пока хватает воздуха в легких.

_доброе утро вьетнам ваш личный кортеж прибудет через час_

_тебе лучше быть готовым кенма_

_и избавь меня от лицезрения сцен для моих глаз не предназначенных_

** _куро, я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что я тебя ненавижу?_ **

_хз звучит свежо_

** _я тебя ненавижу._ **

Шоё спит.

Кенма берет его руку – куда как больше его, жесткую, в мозолях от волейбольного мяча. У Хинаты всегда теплые ладони, сухие, его очень приятно брать за руку. Кенма гладит кисть другой рукой, обводит большим пальцем кольцо. Подносит руку к губам, целует так, будто в любой момент Шоё может исчезнуть. Целует каждую сбитую костяшку, по разу, по два, по пять – вот когда время остановится, и планета раскрутится в обратную сторону, тогда он, может, перестанет.

Даже тогда не перестанет.

Шоё шумно вздыхает и открывает глаза. Кенме нравится, как он тут же начинает улыбаться – пока слабо, заспанно, как он трет кулаком глаз, но вторую руку не вырывает. Как солнце подсвечивает его волосы, так что кажется, что они горят – настоящее пламя, в которое Кенма бросил все, что у него было, и сам прыгнул сверху.

(Когда-то, в самом начале их отношений, Хината спросил его, почему Кенма никогда никому не желает доброго утра. Он отмахнулся, пробормотав что-то в свое оправдание, но правда в том, что, если это утро с Хинатой – оно по определению доброе, и ему просто не нужно повторять это вслух. Если же Кенма по какой-либо причине просыпается один, утро вообще ничем нельзя исправить. И у него нет таких эмоциональных сил, чтобы врать на этот счет.)

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Шоё. Кенма прижимается губами к его руке еще раз, и Хината улыбается еще шире.

\- Я люблю тебя.

С такой улыбкой ему нужно было поступать в Инаризаки.

\- Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю теб-

Кенма держит его крепко-крепко, хотя хихиканье Хинаты щекочет ему шею, а пальцы пролезают под футболку. Хината ахает.

\- Да ты ж ледяной! – он тут же наваливается на него сверху, натягивая плед за собой. – Ты как вообще спал! Ты сказал, тебе нормально! Кенма! Кен-ма!

Кенме _замечательно._ Кенме так замечательно, что он бы век вечный жил у Танаки просто за похлебку и комнату в их особняке. Им много не надо. Они с Хинатой поднимались вот как сегодня рано утром, шли работать в собственный ресторанчик на первом этаже. Кенме хорошо удается варить кофе, а Хината любит возиться с выпечкой. Нужно поговорить с Танакой.

\- _Кенма,_ \- тон Шоё слегка меняется. Так Хината говорит с ним, когда хочет, чтобы Кенма открылся ему, сказал, о чем думает. Он ведь не знает точно, какая звезда с неба ему нужна.

Ему нужен Шоё. Ему _всегда_ нужен Шоё. Небосвод как-нибудь разберется без них.

Кенма заправляет ему прядь волос за ухо, и Хината льнет к его руке щекой – такой ласковый, что у Кенмы щемит где-то в груди – он жаждет и одновременно боится прикасаться к нему, хотя они вместе уже столько лет. У Кенмы сердце бросается вскачь от одной только мысли, что так будет всегда, бьется где-то в горле, когда он начинает думать, что они будут вот так же лежать через каких-нибудь сто лет – потому что проживут они двести и больше – и бороться за то, кто кого больше любит. По сути, ему без разницы, кто выиграет, кто проиграет.

Когда на экране появится «конец», Кенма всегда сможет нажать «заново».

Он целует Шоё в лоб – мягко, почти невесомо.

\- Время вставать, солнце моё.


End file.
